Opposites Attract
by ScarleT RoSe5
Summary: A bunch of hot and handsome high school boys plus a group of pretty and cheerful high school girls. What happens when we try to put them all together? Read this fic to find out! FMWS and KKJ crossover!!
1. Prologue

Summary: A bunch of hot and handsome high school boys plus a group of pretty and cheerful high school girls. What happens when we try to put them all together? Read this fic to find out! FMWS and KKJ crossover!!  
  
Disclaimer: We, I repeat that, WE do not own these two wonderful animes!!!!  
  
Authors' notes: Okay, me and my cousin paired up to do this fic so please be kind and review! There maybe typographical and grammatical errors throughout the fic so please bear with us! This is an AU fic so there is no Shinigamis, no Kaitous nor any magical stuff! Please bear as may some of the characters could become OOC! ^_^  
  
Girls: Kusakabe Maron-17 Kouyama Mitsuki-16 Yui Meroko-16 Fuyuko Natsuki(we made up the name 'cause 'Fish' is kinda like a weird last name for Natsuki and her nickname is Fin)-17 Toudaiji Miyako-17  
  
Boys: Nagoya Chiaki-17 Kira Takuto-16 Rio Izumi-16 Takayuma Shinji(Same explanation as Fin's case)-17  
  
~*~  
  
"Mitsuki! This is all your fault!" Maron screamed as she and her cousin, Mitsuki, raced towards the school gates. Both girls panted heavily as they stooped running. As they strolled along the corridors, they were given stares of admiration, mostly by the girls. Nonetheless they were usually late in school, they were considered as two of the most popular students in the school.  
  
"Well, one-chan, no matter how much I shook or yelled at you, you would never budge! How am I supposed to wake you up when you're like that?!" Mitsuki argued back. She started to call Maron her 'one-chan' because they have lived together for the last six years. Sadly, their parents died when they were on their way home from a vacation. Luckily, the two girls survived the accident though they kept it a secret.  
  
Maron shook her head in defeat and stopped when they saw two staircases. "Okay, Mitsuki-chan, I'll see 'ya at lunch with Meroko-chan!" The brunette nodded and headed towards the staircase as Maron went straight ahead. The chestnut-haired girl sighed heavily, 'It's not my fault that I sleep late! I had mountains of homeworks to finish so I slept late!'  
  
Mitsuki happily skipped along the hallways, humming a new song. She was a member of their school choir, not to mention their lead singer. Somehow, she was gifted with a voice of an angel that made her 'shine' and touch the hearts of people that watched her perform.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself bump into someone, pushing her towards the ground. Knowing that she would fall back first to the ground, she closed her eyes in fear, not wanting to feel the pain. But before she could completely feel the hard marble floor, a hand caught her wrist. She then felt herself being pulled up by the person. As she stood up, she met dark blue eyes staring at hers.  
  
"I'm sorry for bumping you. I wasn't looking," Mitsuki apologized as she bowed her head a bit, not wanting to look at the person. Unexpected, she heard a chuckle, making her tilt up her head in curiosity.  
  
"No need to apologize. I guess it's also my fault 'cause I wasn't looking either," the guy said as he smirked. Mitsuki tried to brush off the tint of crimson that crawled up to her cheeks as he smiled at her.  
  
They stayed there for a while, both in silence. Mitsuki started to get annoyed. She hated the silence but if she suddenly walks away, the guy would probably think that she was being rude to him. So she checked her watch, it was 7:28, two minutes left before classes start. "Umm, I think I should go now. Classes would start in two minutes," she said.  
  
The guy's eyes widened in surprise and checked HIS watch, "Oh yeah. Hey, what room are 'ya headin' for?"  
  
"Room 315."  
  
"What a coincidence! That's the same room I'm heading for! I'm sorta lost here," the guy spoke in a nervous tone, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Mitsuki gaped over him. On his left hand, was the map of the school. But how could you get lost in the school with a map? Must be because of the complicating signs along the hallways.  
  
"Why? Are you new here?" Mitsuki asked.  
  
"Umm...yeah," he mumbled. "So if it's okay, I'll walk with you."  
  
Mitsuki flashed him a bright smile, "Sure!" The crimson that used to be plastered on Mitsuki's face somehow transferred itself to the guy, only that it was more visible and darker than Mitsuki's. They guy returned her smile and they both started walking in silence.  
  
When they reached the classroom, Mitsuki caught the stares and the gazes of her classmates. "Ah, Ms. Kouyama, you're two minutes late," the teacher said and turned her head to see who the other person was. She silently inspected the boy and realized something. "Oh! I see you have met our new student already!" As the teacher finished her sentence, the class started to make teasing noises such as hoots, and the girls started to pop hearts on their eyes as they stared at the boy dreamily, heaving out sighs absentmindedly.  
  
"E-eh?! N-no! It's not what you think!! I just happened to bump into him when I was on my way to class!!" Mitsuki stuttered as she held up her hands in defense. The class continued with their noises until the teacher 'coughed', silencing the class. With a smile, the teacher turned to Mitsuki and the boy. "Ms. Kouyama, you may sit down now."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Mitsuki replied and sat down on her seat.  
  
"Class, this is our new transfer student from Nagasaki," the teacher introduced. 'The boy seems to have some handsome features. Wait! What am I thinking?!' Mitsuki said to herself as the girls squealed in delight. Bored, Mitsuki began to daydream, propping her elbows on her table and resting her head on her palm, looking outside the window. She started to hum other songs, not even bothering to listen to the guy's introduction. Meroko, her best friend stared at her and laughed silently, 'she'll never change, ne Mitsuki-chan?'  
  
It was like this every year, boring introductions by new students. It would just eat up the time of the class, so Mitsuki decided to do something about it. Every time a new student came, she wouldn't even listen to his/her introductions. Even Meroko hated these kinds of events. Sometimes, she would just pass notes to Mitsuki or she would do her unfinished assignments.  
  
"Kira Takuto, pleased to meet you all. My hobbies are singing, reading manga, playing the guitar and other things that involve music, even karaoke...," Takuto smiled, making the girls melt in their places, like hot lava heating up a cold chocolate from the fridge. "Oh yeah! Do you any of you know Nagoya Chiaki from the other level?"  
  
The whole class became silent, their eyes enlarged at what Takuto had just said. At the name 'Nagoya Chiaki', everyone started to shake nervously. After seconds of staying silent, a student raised up his voice, "H-How do you know him? A-And what's your relationship with him?" The class started to mumble and mutter things that Takuto didn't understand.  
  
"He's my cousin."  
  
The class' jaws dropped, except for Mitsuki who was still daydreaming.  
  
~*~  
  
Kinda short, we know. But if we get enough reviews, we'll make it longer and a lot more interesting! So please(100x) review!!!! Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Kira Takuto

Author's notes: Thanks for those people who reviewed! We really appreciate it. So here's the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: WE do not own these two wonderful animes!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Takuto stared around the classroom. The inquisitive look on his face brought out his invisible cat ears. "Huh? Was there something I said?" he asked looking at his dazed classmates who were staring back at him. A nervous chill crawled up to his spine, indicating that something was wrong, but what?  
  
Breaking the awkward silence between him and the class, excluding Meroko and Mitsuki, most of the girls started to squeal dreamily and the boys, well, drifted back to their own only-god-knows-what business. Takuto sighed in relief, thankful that not one of the boys picked a fight with him. But then.........  
  
"Do you live with him?" a blonde girl asked, hearts appearing on her eyes.  
  
"What's his e-mail address?" a red-haired asked.  
  
"How well do you know him?" another student asked.  
  
Takuto took a step backwards and raised his hands up in defense, a sweat drop trailing down at the back of his head. He accepted the fact that he was a new student in the school to study with his cousin but he never expected that Chiaki this much famous than what he had in mind. He remembered the last time he met Chiaki.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I don't want to go yet! I still wanna play with Chiaki! Let me stay!" A ten year-old Takuto whined as he tried to escape the strong grip of his aunt. Young Chiaki stood in front of them, frowning slightly for the same reason as Takuto's. Although he still watched in amusement as Takuto tried to pull away. Sighing, he walked over to Takuto.  
  
" Hey Takuto," he said, gesturing Takuto to look up, and he did.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me your e-mail address and cellphone number, here's mine," Chiaki handed him a piece of paper and flashed him a grin. His aunt smiled and slowly released her grip on the enraged boy. Takuto looked up curiously at his aunt. "Come on, Takuto. Give Chiaki your e-mail and cellphone number. Don't you want to keep in touch with your favorite cousin?"  
  
"Of course I do! But, will I ever get to see him again?" Takuto's frown deepened. To his surprise, Chiaki smiled. "What are you talking about? We'll definitely see each other again! Just make sure you stay in contact," he said in a positive yet confident tone. Takuto stared at him, and slowly curled his lips into a smile.  
  
"I will."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
A girl named Yurika intefered with his memory. "What's his cellphone number,? and.. what's yours?" she asked in a seductive tone. Takuto looked at her in disgust but tried to hide his expression.  
  
"What type of girl do you like?" A girl from the back row asked him in a desperate voice.  
  
"Do you like rich girls?" another girl questioned him.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" a blonde-haired girl asked, hoping that he doesn't have one. Surely, every girl in the class would be happy to have him as a boyfriend. Who wouldn't? Well, if it isn't our two dazed out girls, Mitsuki and Meroko.  
  
"Well, I don't but-" he was cut off by all of the girls squealing in delight, in perfect harmony and heart eyes popping. Again, another sweat drop appeared behind his head, sliding down as he heard each girl sigh dreamily.  
  
CRACKLE  
  
There was a crackle, loud enough for the whole class to hear. The girls stopped their squealing and all of them, including the boys looked at their teacher. "Class, would you please keep quiet?" she said in a drastic voice, a vein appearing on her head. The whole class got silent. "Homeroom had already started a couple of minutes ago, so shall we begin our class?" she said in a nice but scary tone, the class backed away a little. She turned to Takuto, who sighed in relief that, all the questions and rampages were finally over.  
  
"Mr. Kira, you can take your sit next to Yui Meroko, Ms. Yui please raise up your hand" she said as she turn to look at Meroko. Once Meroko heard her name, she snapped out of her thoughts and raised her hand. Takuto looked at her then proceeded to his seat, ignoring the girls who are trying to be attractive; tossing their hair and throwing him an 'I-want-you' look. One person caught his eye, although that person was in a dreamlike state.  
  
'Hey, this was the girl I met earlier,' he remembered. 'I wonder what her name is,' he wondered and took his seat. He was just one seat diagonally away from hers. 'What is she thinking about?'  
  
A voice interrupted his thoughts, "It's nice to meet you, Kira-kun. I'm Yui Meroko" Meroko said with a friendly smile on her face. Takuto smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too Yui-san, Call me Takuto" he replied. "Okay Takuto, you can also call me Meroko," her smile widened. Takuto nodded and looked back at the person he was watching. Meroko noticed this and smiled.  
  
"Her name is Kouyama Mitsuki if you wanted to know."  
  
"Eh? H-how did you know?" Takuto turned back at Meroko in surprise. Meroko grinned slyly at him and propped her head on her palm. She stared at the teacher as she taught homeroom. She started to jot down notes, keeping the grin on her face.  
  
"You can never underestimate me, Takuto-kun. It was written all over your face. I can read you like a book!" Meroko whispered enthusiastically.  
  
Takuto stared at her, bewildered, "I see." He turned his head back to the girl in front of Meroko. 'So her name's Kouyama Mitsuki eh? Hmm...Moon...that's what it means right?'  
  
~*~  
  
Maron started to jot down notes during math period for the upcoming quiz. After taking some notes down, she glanced at the person at the back of her seat. Behind her seat was none other than her best friend, Toudaiji Miyako. Maron passed a note to Miyako. Miyako saw this and got the note before the teacher caught them. Miyako unfolded the piece of paper and read it. The note read:  
  
"We'll eat together with Mitsuki, Natsuki and Meroko at lunch break, okay?"  
  
Miyako replied the letter and passes the note back quickly to Maron. Maron passed the note to Miyako because there are times that they can't meet due to school stuff. Maron read and smiled. Miyako must've written something nice in there that only both Maron and Miyako knew.  
  
"What's written in the note?" a male voice interrogated, leaning over a bit to take a look for himself.  
  
Maron turned to the owner's voice and pouted. A grin was plastered on the guy's face. Maron looked away and said, "It's none of your business". She didn't like her seatmate that much. She hated his playboy attitude and the way he butts in into other people's business.  
  
"Please," the guy made puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Listen, Nagoya Chiaki. Do I have to repeat myself? It is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," Maron said, annoyed  
  
"Why don't we go out tonight? It's going to be your best night ever!" Chiaki said confidently, changing the subject. "Sorry but, no. I don't like going out with guys who have playboyish attitudes," Maron simply replied. Maron never had a date and she had turned down all her admirers. Chiaki too turned down all the girls' requests for dates because he wanted his first date to be a special one...but with whom?  
  
"Okay then how about tomorrow?" he said, not giving up. She sure was a stubborn girl. He has been trying to ask her out several times already but of course, "No" was the reply he always received.  
  
"No," Maron responded.  
  
"Then the other night"  
  
"No."  
  
"The other."  
  
"No."  
  
"The other."  
  
"No."  
  
"The other."  
  
Maron turned to look at him. "You never give up, do you," Maron ended it as a statement more than a question. She eyed her seatmate suspiciously and sighed heavily, hoping that this senseless 'conversation' would end.  
  
"Of course! Why will I?" Chiaki said with a wide grin on his face. Maron rolled her eyes and went back to taking down her notes. She ignored Chiaki's pleas in the process. Note to self: Never do anything that would get Nagoya Chiaki's attention, she thought to herself.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
